Hunter Helena
by Anne Svendsen
Summary: Dean is missing and during his search for him Sam meets the hunter named Helena, together they track some vampires. Are they behind the disappearance of Dean, if so then were are the nest


_Hunter Helena_

She was back at the place she usually stayed at after being on the road for a longer period of time. While being away she lived at motels, and sometimes at friends she knew in this business. Business; not the right wording for the job she had. Helena was a hunter – not the usual kind of hunter. No, she had been spending most of her life hunting things from the supernatural world, not the most pleasant job. Helena loved what she was doing.

From her childhood it had been all she knew; how she lived. Her mom and cousin thought her all she knew. Or almost everything – they had never stumble upon a demon werewolf like Helena did; the man Cliff saved her from that beast and he became her mentor in so many new supernatural beings and other stuff.

Now back for a short notice; probably! She would make sure to relax all she could before the road would call her name again. She threw herself down on the bed; she was very tired so beat. She fell asleep before her head hit the pillow. Some hours later Helena was sitting on the terrace of her apartment with a cup of coffee, a blanket covered her legs and she wore a winter coat. Sitting there in the middle of the night enjoying the silence and the chilly air was one of the things she always missed when hunting.

From the streets below a noise broke the silence, a horrible penetrating one. Helena got up from the chair walking towards the railing surrounding the terrace. Very slow she looked down at the street; it looked like some troubles could be happening at the corner on the other side of the street. Some cars were parked on the sidewalk directly outside a jeweler. It could have been a robbery but a strange looking fog appeared around some of the people down there. Helena heard the sound of another car approaching – then she saw it coming around the corner; it was a black one. Two men got out; one of them not as tall as the other one. They both vanished into the building. Helena's hunter instinct was on high alert; something odd was going on, at a robbery the alarm usually goes off but all she had heard was that dread full noise before. What could have caused it and who were those men she saw go into the building?

15 maybe 20 minutes went by, then suddenly the tall man came rushing out alone, drove off in a hurry. Hmmm what happened to the other one? Helena looked at the street below, so quiet so ordinary like nothing happened there, no people on the street, not even a car. As a hunter and a pretty good one she had to take a closer look inside the building. She got the gear she used all the time, but she also took the EMF with her.

She found the door open, the rusty hinges made the door creak. Slowly Helena sneaked inside. Dust fell in the light beam from the flashlight, she let the beam search the floor, broken glass were spreaded everywhere. What happened here only a few hours ago? Helena stood still turning the EMF on and continued to walk. No deflection on it, absolutely nothing happened.

Further inside the building she bowed down, letting her finger glide through some strange looking dust or powder on the floor. She smelled it - sulfur!

She found a piece of paper with a name written on it – in the back of her mind she knew she heard it before; Dean Winchester. She hardly knew anything about them, she heard about The Winchesters because of Bobby Singer, who was a friend to a hunter her mom knew. Ok so the Winchesters were here and now it looked like one is missing from how the other one drove off like he did. At this point she could not remember the dudes name so she will search for more back in her apartment. A hunter news page - a very secret one - was made some years back, and if anything went on here regarding a hunter, that's the place to find it.

Some days later Helena found herself driving to a motel meeting a Sam Winchester, It´s not really a meeting - Sam wasn't really aware of the visit he was about to have. Helena tracked Sam by someone who knew someone who happened to know more. She had no idea who this Sam was, only by the name Winchester and his brother Dean is missing.

As a hunter, who saw something that night, she had to look Sam up, not that she knew a lot more than a few days ago.

After driving for an hour or so she parked her car on the motel lot. She walked straight to the room where Sam should be; she felt how nervous she became standing outside. The light was on so he must be inside, that´s good, ok so better knock. She heard Sam's footsteps inside the room; he unlocked the door.

"Hey. Can I help you with anything? "The girl standing right in front of him looked nervous or like she made a mistake. "Can I help you?" he asked again.

Helena was stunned by Sam´s good looks. The hunters she had met had been either old, drunk, weird, mad or something else. He looked at her waiting for her answer. "Are you Sam Winchester?" she asked this tall good looking man.

He noticed how she looked like she was searching for something she had lost, or she was the one being lost, and now she wanted direction. Nope, the girl wanted to know something else – or he felt like she was here for a reason. "Well that depends on who is asking"

"Don´t play smart on me Sam, I happen to know something about your brother" she thought. She gave Sam a certain look. "Ok, your big brother Dean is missing right? I happen to be a hunter, just like you, so you better let me in" Helena dug under his arm and walked right in.

Sam took a quick glaze at the surroundings before closing the door. "So if you know who I am then why do you ask? And who are you?" he asked with some curiosity in his voice. He sat down at the table where she already had taken her place. "Ohh another thing, how did you know where to find me?" Sam looked curious and confused at her.

"I'm Helena; I'm a hunter just like you Winchesters. I happen to know people in the business, you know. I found out by someone who knows someone… okay? Then I happen to live right across from where you and your brother were the night he went missing" Helena answered Sam while paying close attention to him and how crushed he looked.

Despite how devastated Sam was by the disappearance of Dean, Helena was a smart hunter; Sam felt it as a hunter but also as the human he was. "As a hunter I should do all kinds test on you…." Relaxed she leaned back on the chair hearing his words. Sam forgot what he wanted to say by Helena´s action. He stood there looking at her searching for the right words.

"Knock yourself out Sam, but I do think you´ll be disappointed when you´re done - but carry on. I´m a human just like you, so a waste of time testing me" Helena said with a certain voice. Obviously he was thinking and he hesitated before throwing holy water in her face. "See that didn't work – Sam, sit down I´m here to help you" She pointed at the other chair standing at the table.

Sam handed her a towel. He was vulnerable; a very easy target for any attack when not testing people. Then again he couldn't walk around throwing holy water in people's faces all day long or cut them with a silver knife. He had done the same when being so quick trusting J2 some months back. Dean did make it very clear not to be so sloppy. Sam looked at Helena drying her hair and face with the towel. "I have a dry shirt if you want." He smiled shy while handing her one of his shirts.

She took the shirt; he was actually kinda cute standing there blushing by his actions, but she would have done the same thing. "Can´t trust anyone in this business - probably rule no1", she thought. "Well it´s pretty wet so a dry one would be nice. Sam you´re being sloppy with me and you know it, how can you trust people so easy? You only tried holy water, but that´s not enough now is it?" She took the silver knife she always had on her and cut herself. She felt the warm blood down her arm. Sam took some fabric and wrapped it around her arm to stop the bleeding. Helena looked at Sam without him noticing. "Now I go change, then we have to talk about Dean. I'm pretty sure I have a very strong lead on the case" She smiled at Sam.

Helena was right when saying he was being way too sloppy when trusting people; a huge weakness he had and always would have. While she was changing he was searching for some new clues. He found some but not from reliable sources or he didn't trust them completely. Helena came in from the bathroom and sat next to him watching the screen. "So how long have you known about the case Helena and what do you know exactly?" he asked while looking directly at her.

He looked at her with curious and sad eyes, like a lost puppy. Surely he must have found some leads after from what she heard - The Winchesters; the best in the business. "Ok I know what we´re up against Sam - a new type of vampire. As you know they usually have an Alfa male in the pack, right? This type has an Alfa female, a pretty strong one" She moved closer to Sam reaching for his laptop. "I have to show you something I found when looking for clues" She typed on the keyboard, then she turned her head looking directly into Sam´s hazel green eyes, very fast she looked at the screen again. "The ring protects them, making it possible to be out in daylight like us humans. The tricky part is to get the ring and lock the Alfa female away" Helena sighed resignedly, knowing how difficult and dangerous the case already was.

One cleaver hunter he was dealing with, how strange that they never heard about a hunter named Helena. "I came across the same but not the Alfa part. So when the ring is removed and the vamp is in a cage or whatever, it´ll dry out or it will within a period of time. During that time it will do what it can to summon someone it met or talked to recently. It does mind control, so we have to be very careful; no one can know where the vamp is kept" Sam felt a bit more relaxed; Helena meant business in finding this monster, keeping it away from doing harm ever again. She wanted to save Dean and help Sam in the hopeless situation he was in.

"Not only that we have to consider the possibility that Dean could be in some sort of transition as we speak. He might be fighting the hunger for blood, if so he won´t know how to control it" In the middle of her speech about vamps, Sam looked at her with a different look in his eyes, it cut her off.

"That´s not completely true Helena, we have been dealing with vamps, Dean was bitten years ago" He sighed before he continued talking. "Not by this type, you have to know that Dean is stronger than you think, he is a fighter. If he´s been bitten, he will do all it takes to fight it and he might be able to fool the Alfa into believing he´s a vamp. Dangerous to make any guesses here I know Helena, but it´s Dean we are dealing with. A completely different thing is we have to get vervain. It weakens the vampire, should be easy to get" He looked at Helena who rose from her chair.

She rose from the chair her body needed a stretch she walked up and down the floor while talking. She kept her eyes on Sam. She put her hair into a new pony tail. "Tricking an Alfa vamp of this type with vervain will not be a walk in the park Winchester. How will you get close enough without getting caught, they hardly sleep and can be out in daylight, we´re on a dangerous mission here. Sorry what I said about Dean we just have to be careful and I really don´t have to remind you"

He smiled. "Yeah I know. Hey, do you want anything a beer or coffee maybe? So we need to find a location locking this beast away from any human or whatever it can trick" he grab two beers for them. "honestly Helena do you think it got to Dean?" she was distracting him by her walking while talking, her whole body language was an expression – the expression of a hunter and in this case a female one. She reminded him of Joe somehow, she wanted to get the vamp and she was stubborn getting it the way she wanted. Not only because she was a hunter, no Helena had something more - something fierce* Erhmmm…sit down - you´re distracting me" he smiled*

One of her habits; walking while talking! She blushed when Sam told her to sit down. "Sorry Sam, this is just me you know" She thought about how to answer him she was hoping for the best but with these fangs- somehow Helena doubted Dean was still Dean. She drank some beer. "I don´t know only thing we can do is hope Dean is still alive or maybe he found a way to escape" She said

"No he would have called me if everything were good unless they smashed his cell" He smiled when she sat down; lots of work had to be done hardly time for any sleep.

Hours later Helena slept peacefully in Dean´s bed while Sam was busy at the laptop. Where to lock this beast up keeping an eye on it until knowing it´s dead for sure, the thoughts in Sam´s head was attacking each other. He needed some rest and soon very slowly without waking Helena, he rose from the chair taking the blanket on his bed placing it on her.

While sleeping Helena kicked the blanket off which woke her up; she noticed Sam sleeping on the keyboard. He must have placed the blanket over her she smiled. She walked towards the table and very slow she lifted Sam´s head to get the laptop, for a few minutes she were watching him sleep. She saw herself as the strongest of them Sam was very vulnerable as things were. She searched for all she could think of, regarding vamps and Alfa´s. Sam woke up shortly after she found a thing she should have thought of as a hunter.

Morning Sam how did you sleep?" she asked with a smiling voice. "When you´re ready there´s something we have to consider very seriously" he walked to the bathroom while answering her question then asking how she slept. Helena had a very bad feeling about the effect her thoughts would have on Sam when she shared it, unless it crossed his mind too.

"So what do you want to tell me did you find some new leads?" The page Helena found looked very interesting and not one he recognized, Sam sat down next to her. "Very early in the morning to start focusing on fangs but we have to find Dean ASAP "He was hiding a yawn behind his hand.

"Sam we have to consider that this female Alfa wants a mate and that mate could very well be Dean. I don´t know why you two were at the building that night- could have been a trap making you both think you had them right where you wanted them, or you both thought you were onto something completely different. You know I went there when it felt safe and I found sulfur on the floor, I also used my EMF but nothing. All that makes me think they fooled you" she gave Sam a worried look, not a smart thing to do when she felt like the strongest one of them, yet she couldn´t hide every emotion she had.

"Actually we got a hint about their nest so that´s why we were there but it all went wrong. We did kill one or was it two vamps. It was a mess in there so confusing – the windows were being smashed while being in there and suddenly Dean was gone. As you say it looks more and more like a trap was set for us and it worked. Their nest is located somewhere else, that´s obvious. They placed sulfur to cover their track making it look like something else. Only logic the Alfa wants a mate and in this case she wants my brother" Sam took some coffee and ordered some breakfast" Guess you didn´t eat yet Helena" He gave her a little smile

A smile spread on her face while she shook her head. "By the way I think I have a clue on where the nest could be" If the hunch about the nest´s location she had were right, it meant Sam and her had to spend more time together also on the road. Very awkward timing blushing now - but it also meant spending time in motel rooms with Sam.

He noticed how she blushed; something must have crossed her mind or she had some crazy idea on how they could make it all fall into place. "Do you mind sharing what´s on your mind it´s obvious you thought about something" he walked to the door getting their breakfast.

"The nest location Sam, it will take a few days getting there" She felt stupid for blushing nobody said they had to share the same room, get a grip now Helena. The way he were watching her told her he knew what she had on her mind. "It´s obvious how you don´t buy what I said Sam, it´s just that I don´t know how you feel about working so close to a female hunter"

Sam gave her a huge smile, she was cute when blushing so hard "Well I don´t have any problems working with a female hunter, so no worries. All I want is to find Dean and I´m glad you´re here to help. So what clue do you have about the nest location?" he felt the panic spreading inside the fear of losing his brother once again was tearing him apart.

"Thanks Sam. It´s the first time I work so close with another male hunter you know- most of the hunters I know are girls. The times I have been working with men has been like meeting at a location getting the job done and then leaving again." The devastated look in his eyes made Helena sad but she had to hide it from him. The road trip they were about to take would last for a few days. She would make a few calls on the way getting an idea of the situation around the nest.

After eating and getting the gear collected they left the motel the course for the vamp´s nest was set. To make things easier Helena left her car at friend a few hours later. Helena was looking at her map giving Sam direction to the abandon mansion only logic a group of vamps would use such a place as a nest.

For every minute passing by on the road Sam felt more and more anxious there wouldn´t be much time to make any stop on the way. A flight would have been faster but not possible - no airport near the nest location, the only way to get there was driving and as fast as they could.

"Sam; in case you haven´t noticed we have to fill the car soon there should be a gas station further down this road" she looked at her map to be sure no place for any mistakes. "I will try to call a few of my friends to get some information about the mansion and the nest. Some of them only chase vamps it´s like they dedicated their life to track and kill them, they don´t hunt other monsters or ghosts.

"Really?" He looked surprised at Helena who smiled back at him. "So if they get a hunch or read some news they don´t go after it, do they tell you or other hunters? Dean and I always hunted all kinds of things, from ghosts to hunted paintings there´s no excuse for us" he said while driving into a gas station.

"Yep that´s basically it – they give the job to other hunters. Will be nice to stretch our legs for a short notice" Helena sighed, grabbed the map and stepped out placing the map on the roof of the Impala, such a beauty they got around in. She glanced at Sam filling the car while wondering if it was his or Dean´s.

"What Helena? He busted Helena in staring at him like paralyzed or like something hit her while he was busy filling Baby up. "Are you thinking of something?"

She giggled. "Nothing Sam I was just admiring your car – a true beauty so well maintained.* She placed her hand over her eyes blocking the sun. "So should we get something for the road?"

Sam smiled at Helena´s comment about baby – Dean would have been way over the clouds if he heard her compliment. "Thanks Helena – Dean calls her baby and believe me when saying she´s his baby, no one comes near her" * Sam grinned at Helena he let his hand move along the hood of Baby. "Yeah let´s go get something. Still we have to find a place to eat at some point"

During the trip there had been a few stops along the way eating a Diners and the talk had been going well between Sam and Helena. The few days she had been spending with him was enough to care more and more about him, he was crushed no doubt but still he managed to put a smile on her face, make her laugh. The night she had been behind the steering wheel Sam had been sleeping like a baby on the backseat. The rain had been terrible that night, at some point she wanted to pull over waiting for the rain to stop. She kept driving no time for making any unnecessary stops along the way. It was a matter of life and death; or maybe not death but saving Dean from becoming a vamp.

Helena had been thinking about how bad the situation could be, unless Dean was pretending to be a vamp to get along with the alfa, it shouldn´t be a big problem with his looks. Sam showed her a picture of Dean taken not long ago, some of the hunters she knew shown her a few as well but they were taken years back. His looks could trick the female Alfa, and from what Helena heard about Dean he was smart and knew how to flirt his way to a female heart. Not to hurt Sam she didn´t ask him too many personal questions about Dean, she got a lot of information from Sam when he talked about him.

After being at the motel for some hours Sam left for a short notice getting some take away, they were both starving. She was alone for a little while so she made a few calls but not much to go on, no one had seen or heard anything. She tried to make the room more cozy knowing the timing was bad and probably the worst ever, all she wanted was to make Sam relax and feel good. She found some tiny flowers on the lawn on the other side of the road which she placed on the table, along with the cups they had been using on the trip. The music she found on the laptop made her relax and sing along.

Sam felt horrible; all he wanted was to find Dean safe and sound, was he still human or a vamp? He sighed deeply wiping the tears away. He should have done more and faster, again Sam felt sloppy and like he didn´t even care. He heard himself mumble through tears how he would find Dean. He had to pull over before this trip could end badly.

About 10 minutes later he parked the car on the motel lot heading to the room with the take away; he looked over his shoulder making sure no one followed him. This job makes you paranoid he mumbled while he walked faster over the lot. The sight meeting him when opening the door made him stand still, Helena was singing while she was dancing real slowly. He placed the boxes with their food on the round table next to the door and without her noticing he closed the door behind him. He kept on watching Helena; he felt a smile started spreading her voice did something to him other than relax. She was a good looking girl – his type really. Suddenly in a split of a second she turned around and saw him standing there. She blushed bowing her head then she found his eyes.

"How long have you been standing there Sam?" She asked him with blushing cheeks and a shy smile. The smell from the take away found the way to her nostrils. She walked towards Sam who smiled at her. "Hmmm smells good and I sure am starving.

"Well…long enough to ask what made you become a hunter not a singer. Seriously Helena you´re in the wrong business" They sat down to eat "You have been busy making it cozy here. Thanks Helena" he smiled.

She looked down in her box with blushing cheeks, off cause he should walk in on her this way. A giggle escaped from her lips. Slowly she raised her head. "Thanks Sam and you´re welcome. I always loved to sing but a career as a singer I don´t know, you have to be very lucky I guess." She placed the box on the table looking directly at Sam while she narrowed her eyes, like she often did when she was about to explain something very important to her. "Well Sam with this job – it´s like what I always been meant to do. I grew up with it" she told him all there was to tell and when Bobby Singer was mentioned Sam looked at her with a very surprised look.

"Bobby? Did you say Bobby as in the Bobby Singer? Dean and I knew him very well, he was like our second dad after…." he placed the box and drank some beer. "Ok Helena guess it´s time to share my life with you or some of it" He started to tell Helena almost everything; it would take too long sharing all their life with her right now. "Bobby meant everything to us Helena we both miss him he really was our second dad"

Helena didn´t even know what to say. They had been through so many bad and horrible things. "I don´t even know what to say Sam. You both been through hell and back" she said

"More true than you know, but we will take that another time Helena" He drank some beer, not exactly the right time throwing hell in her face

Helena had the impression that Sam was a deep ocean of secrets – secrets she might hear him tell her one day. She could feel how many things he had inside and she got the impression that Dean had as many secrets as Sam.

Meanwhile at the abandon mansion

Dean was tied up to a pole in the corner of a big room blood was on his jeans and shirt, most of it was dry but there was fresh blood as well. The pain on his neck was horrible a stinging burning sensation and he was weak but somehow he was still human. He heard sounds from the other room voices an argument he believed, he had no clue on for how long he had been a prisoner in the vamp nest. Glass was being smashed in the other room and growling, yeah go ahead a kill yourselves - douchebags! He knew one thing for sure; the Alfa in this pack was a female and she wanted him. For whatever the reason; he had the feeling that she had been hunting him for a very long time.

The female had bitten him so many times and he had been drifting in and out of consciousness, the venom didn´t have the effect on him as it normally would on a human. Even though he was weak it felt like he was regaining some strength. Why wasn't he a vamp by now if he had been here for a week maybe more? He tried to find some logic to it; he was thinking back to when he was bitten - the cure he drank back then. Seriously could that be it? He was immune to the vamps venom, if so then he might be able to trick her into believing he was a vamp. Well the vamps teeth would be a problem to explain but he had to play along if he wanted a chance to escape. He heard a female voice yell at the other vamps; then footsteps in the direction of the door leading into the room where he was trapped. "Ok Dean; now let´s give it a try fooling her if it doesn´t work then maybe; I can convince her to cut me loose from this pole" he mumbled. She entered the room and Dean had to admit that she was attractive for a fang; he felt the goosebumps down his spine and not for any good reason. She walked fast towards him grabbing his hair hardly looking into his eyes; she seemed very desperate. He had to play along if he wanted a chance to get away; he saw her fangs become visible and he knew what she was about to do. Without thinking he took the chance playing a dangerous game with a bunch of vampires.

"No reason to bite me. You got what you wanted" a fake smile found its way to his lips and he tried to give her – Chrissy he believed her name was, a flirting smile. "Me! I know I´m right when confronting you with the fact. I do believe you have been chasing me for a very very long time and now you have me" he winked at her.

Chrissy looked skeptical at him she growled while the grip in his hair got tighter. "Why should I believe you Dean?" she checked his teeth which made her even more sceptic. "And where are those fangs of yours- huh can you tell me that?" He was so right when saying she had been after him for….yeah well years and now she had him right where she wanted him. Chrissy had no intention of letting him go without being sure that he was in fact transformed into a vamp. She had a hard time handling his smile and the way he winked at her.

Dammit! That´s what he feared she would ask him as one of the first things. He looked at her with a glimpse in his eyes; he had to stay on the flirting path to make her believe what he was planning. "Listen babe, I´m a new born vamp. Maybe something in my genes makes it different for my fangs to grow. Come closer" he said with a tempting voice. She bowed down to his lips. "Does my teeth really matter, isn´t it me you want; my body? Look at what you got Chrissy" he lowered his voice even more. "is all you can think about how my fangs look when you have me?" he felt her teeth sink deep into his flesh the pain- geez the pain, his fingers folded into a fist. He felt his warm blood down his neck and collarbone; all he wanted was for her to stop it and now.

Chrissy moved away from him and at the same time, she let go of his hair. "Ok Dean, I will put you through a test before trusting you completely. So I´ll be back here later, and then you will be ready for my test" She started to walk away from him, but his voice stopped her.

"Pretty hard to do when I´m tied up to a pole, babe. Will suggest you cut me loose, so I can go freshen up a bit. Unless you want me to get ready when you´re back here" She turned around and he gave her a smile. In a blink of an eye she was standing behind, him cutting his hands loose, then the rope around his feet. What she did next took him by surprise; she sat down on his thighs her legs on each side of him then she started to kiss him. "Ok Dean, play along. Play her sick game." Kissing a fang was among his favorite things, the thought made him sick but he had to do it. He grabbed her hard, pretending to love the kiss.

Chrissy enjoyed the kiss; she made it last for as long as she could. After months of planning to capture Dean, she was satisfied with him walking right into her trap; same did his brother Sam. She moved away from him. "Ok, just know I don´t completely trust you yet, but I will let you freshen up. There´s some clean clothes in my room; one of the guys here will show you the way to the bathroom, so you can shower" She took his hand leading him out of the room. "Hey, you listen up! Hey, could you please stop drinking all day long!" Chrissy yelled and she ripped the wire from the stereo out of the wall. "Dean… or better say my baby" She smiled at him. "He needs to clean up – you" she pointed at another vamp. "Show Dean the way. And you better keep an eye on him, ok!" She didn´t mention any vamp names because she didn´t trust Dean yet. She had to be careful with a hunter in her nest.

Dean was standing in the shower, enjoying the hot water after being trapped here for what felt like ages. The marks on both sides of his neck burned when the hot water beams were hitting them. "Damn fangs, you will be sorry for messing with a Winchester! Where are you Sammy? Did you forget all about me? Well not the first time that happened" he frowned. He was about to turn the water off, when he felt someone pulling him closer - then pressing him against the wall. Not hard to guess who that was - Chrissy! He knew what she wanted from him – SEX; and he gave it to her. All the time he kept thinking the words "it´s only an act from me". He was feeling sick, but he had to play this dangerous game.

After some steamy sex under the shower with Dean, Chrissy felt a bit more convinced that he was hers now. A test was in place for him, showing her that he was fully transformed into a vamp, and she knew how to do it. She was dressed, waiting for him to enter her room. She spotted him in the mirror on her dressing table. "Babe, come in and close the door behind you. I have something I wanna share, Come sit down" He sat down on the bed looking at her. "As you know, I´m not totally convinced if I can trust you yet. So my test will be in Pine Lake, there´s a city party starting in a few hours – Now" She paused and sat down beside him letting a finger nail move over his cheek. "You and I are going, then I want you to change - listen to what I say; I want you to change - not kill a few people. You will trick them into coming with you, because you have either something to tell or show them. I will be waiting for you close by and knock them down. We will bring them here, and you will bite them. Doing this Dean, I will be fully convinced that you are transformed" She rose from the bed reaching for his hand. "Come let´s go, we still have to drive there.

Dean was so confused by how he should bite someone completely innocent – transforming them into a monster. He had to gain control, find focus and relax. He felt the hate from the male vamps, when he walked past them with Chrissy. "Relax it´s only an act from me, you damn fangs, and you will find out." On the way to Pine Lake he was paying close attention to the surroundings while figuring out a way to escape from Chrissy. "Dean, you are a hunter, not a fangs boyfriend! Since when did you become scared of a fang?" No joke, he was scared because of the type of fang. Besides, he was surprised by how he was immune to her venom. She had bitten him so many times, and he felt the burning pain from his sore neck, but that was all and more than enough. She parked the car at the city limit of Pine Lake, and they started walking the rest of the way to the center of the city. So many happy people were there and kids running around playing; some were desperately chasing a balloon a little boy lost. "Ok Sam, could you be here looking for me or are you on a wild goose chase? No matter what I´m not going back to the mansion with this fang hoe! "He hissed inside. Chrissy stopped and pulled him into a little alley for a kiss.

She had to kiss him before letting him loose to go find the two people, he wanted to change. "Ok babe I´m letting you go but know this; I´m not letting you out of my sight. I´m an Alfa female vamp and my senses are far more advanced than the ordinary vamp. Watch your step baby" she said seriously pointing it out to him that she kept her eyes on him.

"Yeah, whatever Chrissy, but you are up against a hunter - a Winchester! So I would be damn careful, because your venom has no effect on me. The way I see it, you are not as clever as you think; I fooled you so far and you are totally clueless, fang bitch" Dean thought while he clenched his teeth "I will bring you what you want baby, so where do I bring them, here or by the car." he said while holding her tight. "How much time do I have?

"By the car, I will give you – hmmm - from the size of Pine Lake and the people who are out so far... an hour and a half. If you´re playing any tricks on me, I will find you, and then you will be sorry for messing with me" The smile he gave her, made her forget what she just said; he kissed her and walked away.

He started walking down the street trying to get lost in the crowd from Chrissy eyes. He knew, she meant every single word. Worst case would be her killing him and at some point she would find out that the venom was no good in him that he was still a human.

He was in the middle of a huge crowd of people; he turned around to check if Chrissy was to spot, not a sign of her. He pushed through the crowd as fast as he could. On the other side of the crowd between two shops here there was a little path leading somewhere. Dean looked over his shoulder; still no Chrissy. Ok, he didn´t know why his cell was still in this jacket; the vamps must have forgotten all about it, when they took it. No time for thinking about his cell; he had it that´s what mattered. "Run Dean, run" was all he could think about. He ran down the path between the two shops to find out where it led. It was leading into the forest surrounding Pine Lake. All he could do now was to run; get away from Pine Lake and Chrissy. When he felt safe, he would try calling Sam. After running for a while he had to stop catching his breath. He checked his cell but -no signal. He took a quick look over his shoulder, but no one seemed to be following him. He started to walk he had to catch his breath he had to find a way to call Sam and a place to hide. It started to get dark, so he wouldn´t mind if something showed up and fast. After the darkness had fallen, he used the flashlight on the cell to find his way through the forest. He knew that Chrissy had figured that he escaped by now, so she was probably chasing him; she could have alarmed the other vamps. He had no idea where he was, he could be running in the direction of the mansion. He came to a forest glade; he used the flashlight to take a quick look at the surroundings. Between the trees up on a little hill, he saw a cabin. Very fast he ran up there. He knocked on the door but nobody was there, it could be a ranger station or something. He found the door was unlocked so without any second thoughts he walked inside locking the door behind him, he didn´t try to turn any lights on; it was too dangerous. After using the flashlight he moved the dresser in front of the door not that it would keep the vamps out but he had to do something. Not much battery left on the cell and the signal was crappy but still there was a signal in here, he found Sam and pressed on his name. Come on Sammy pick up. Finally Sam took it. "Sammy….it´s Dean. I´m at a cabin in the forest near Pine Lake, I managed to escape from the vamps, not much battery left so where are you?" please be close by Sammy. Dean sighed while leaning his head against the wall

Meanwhile at the motel.

Helena and Sam were getting ready to go visit the mansion the next day. Some of the hunters she knew, told her there was vamp activity there and around Pine Lake. They were fixing the gear for tomorrow when Sam´s cell rang. Sam saw it was Dean and he turned to Helena moving his lips saying Dean.

"Dean, where are you? Are you ok?" The signal was so crappy; he only got half of what he said; he turned the speakers on letting Helena listen. "You´re breaking up, where are you? I can´t hear you. Dean…Dean" He lost the signal. "Dammit! Did you get any of that Helena? He said something about a lake, and did he say escape and vamps?" Sam looked frustrated at Helena.

"I got the lake part and there´s a lake near the City of Pine Lake. He could have escaped from the vamps, Sam. Now he is hiding somewhere in the forest surrounding the city" she typed"Pine Lake" on the laptop. "There happen to be a party in Pine Lake tonight, for the citizen living there. If Dean did escape - you as his brother must have a clue on where he would hide; I mean, what place would he look for?"

Sam was very frustrated, and he walked up and down the floor. "Sam are you with me here? I´m not sure if what I came up with is true; is he in Pine Lake or at the lake or hiding somewhere in the forest?" she grabbed his arm "What do you think he was trying to tell us?

"Well Dean would be searching for a cabin or if close to a road, he might try to get a ride. But not in this case; it´s too dangerous if he escaped a pack of vamps. No, he is hiding somewhere in the forest or near the lake. I´m not sure about anything. All I know is - he is in danger and we have to find him. Let´s go and now!" He took his jacket and the most important stuff. "Come on Helena, let´s go!

After grabbing her cell she rushed after Sam, who was already in the car waiting for her. They drove off in a hurry; no time to waste. Pine Lake was not far from where they were staying; it would take half an hour to get there.

"What do you know about Pine Lake and the surroundings?" He asked with fear in his voice. "Where are you hiding bro? We didn´t get much of what you were trying to tell us. If you are hiding in a cabin in the forest, then where is it?"

"What I know is it´s a tiny town and a forest is surrounding it. There´s a big lake close by, we should pass it when driving over the bridge" She took the flashlight looking at the map trying to locate more to go on, a cabin or farms close to the main road. "There´s a cabin at the forest glade. Maybe Dean tried to tell us, he is hiding there. We don´t have to drive all the way to Pine Lake, Sam.

There´s a picnic area further down this road; if we take the nature path from there, it should lead directly to the cabin." she said while looking at him "we will find him, could you slow down, I don´t like this speed."

He slowed down and spotted the picnic area sign. "Sorry Helena, I just want to find Dean before the fangs gets to him first. Thanks for being here with me; without you I have no idea where I would have been right now" He drove into the picnic area and stopped Baby "Do we have what we need? The flashlights are working fine, our guns are loaded, and we have vervain. Are you ready for this, Helena?" he looked worried at her.

"Yep, I´m ready. Let´s go find Dean before the vamps track him" They started walking down the path leading deeper into the forest. Helena shivered by the cold air; she stayed very close to him "I have been thinking about something while driving here" she said low.

"What´s been on your mind Helena" he turned his head, flashing at her shoulder not to blind her. "Hey, are you cold?" Friendly he placed his arm on her shoulder pulling her closer to him. "So what is troubling you?" Sam noticed the same feeling again, as he did when he heard Helena sing and dance the other day. Was he falling for her? He pushed the thought about having a relationship aside. "It's too dangerous, and you know it Sam"

"It´s just if we can trust Dean, I mean is it really him Sam?" She felt his body temperature was making her feel warmer. She didn´t dare to hold him; feeling his arm on her shoulder was enough, it made her feel safe. She also knew another thing – she was in love with him. For her it had been love at first sight.

He hadn't even thought about if Dean was trying lurking him into a trap. "No I´m sure it´s Dean, but I see your point. He has been gone for more than a week, I don´t even know when he escaped the vamps, it could be days - and now he found a place with a signal making it possible to call me. We have to be cautious, I know, but I do think it´s Dean" he said with a soft voice.

For a while they walked in silence, listening to the sounds of the forest at night. An owl made its presence known in the tree tops. Sam let the light cone examine the trees. "Thought I heard something, but there´s no one here, only us" He stopped, trying to call Dean, but only thing he got was the answering machine "Let´s have a look at the map to see how far we are from the cabin" he said.

"It should be right there, so not that far from here, I will say 20 maybe 30 minutes" Again they walked in silence until they reached the glade. "We are here. Look up there, it´s the cabin. Let´s hope Dean is in there" Sam started running followed by Helena.

Sam was being very cautious walking around the cabin, making sure that they were the only ones there; if the vamps were chasing Dean, they could be lurking between the trees watching. At the door he knocked. "Are you in there Dean? It´s me Sam" he said with a frustrated voice.

Inside the cabin Dean had dozen off, and now he heard knocking on the door, and was it Sam´s voice? He got up from the couch, walking very slow towards one of the windows. Like he could see anything, it was pitch black outside. He walked to the door. "Sammy is that you?" he asked.

"Dean, open the door. It´s me, Sam, let us in" Helena came closer, she looked scared. "What Helena?" he asked.

"Thought I heard something I think we are being followed, he has to let us in. I´m really scared" She was scared for the first time, in a very long time.

"Dean, you have to open the door, we might not be alone out here. Let us in, it´s me" He felt a bit annoyed, but he understood why Dean was doing, what he did.

Dean moved the dresser away from the door, and he opened it. "Sam, hurry get in" Very fast Sam rushed inside followed by a girl. "Sam! Am I glad to see you." He gave him a huge hug. "Did someone follow you, did you hear something before?" Dean asked with a terrified voice.

Sam hugged Dean. "No, we are alone, or I don´t know if the vamps tracked you. We parked close by" He looked at Helena. "I want you to meet Helena; she is a hunter just like us. A long story, I will tell you all when all 3 of us are back at the motel. We have to leave, and I would suggest now" Helena was looking out the door, using the flashlight between the trees.

"Can you see anything?" he asked.

Dean and her nodded at each other – not the right time to shake hands or introduce themselves "No, I do think we are alone, but I´m far from sure. I have the feeling the vamps are somewhere in the forest and they are getting closer" Sam and Dean looked at her and then at the area she used the flashlight at.

Dean felt weak again; he was tired from the blood loss. "Chrissy, the female Alfa, knows I tricked her and she is looking for me. I don´t know how much more my body can handle, so let´s just leave this place" he said.

"Can you run" He asked his bro with a worried and frustrated voice. "We have to run or at least hurry back to the car."

"Not sure I can run all the way back to where you parked, but I will do what I can" he said, and they all started running down the little hill and onto the nature path.

They had to stop running letting Dean´s breathing be normal, so they were walking fast instead. For the first time since Dean was bitten, he felt weak in another way; it was like he could feel the venom flowing inside the veins. His neck was on fire and the pain was horrible. From the many bite marks on his neck, he felt his own blood flowing down on his collarbone. When they were about to run again Dean fainted.

Sam was walking behind Dean, when he suddenly fell onto the ground without any warning; he yelled at Helena to stop. "Dean? Dean!" Sam yelled but he didn´t respond to his voice or the yelling. "Wake up Dean!" He looked up at Helena, who was terrified. "I have to carry him the rest of the way. I sure do hope we are alone and make it back to the motel in time" Sam placed both arms under his brother lifting him up and they started walking as fast as possible. Back at the picnic area Helena got in the car first on the back seat, with Dean´s head on her lap. Sam drove off in a hurry; all he wanted now was to get back to the motel finding a way to help Dean.

At the motel they placed Dean on the bed and they placed a blanket around him. Sam took his temperature, which was high. Helena was in the bathroom making a cloth wet; she placed it on Dean´s forehead. Sam rose from the bed, checking the area outside their room making sure no one had followed them back here; then he turned the laptop on.

"Helena, do you mind checking what you can find about a vamp fever, how to bring it down, while I´m cleaning my bro´s bite marks? They look horrible and I have to clean them." he said. The bite marks were bleeding. Sam took the first aid kit and started cleaning the marks. "Dean, can you hear me? We are back at the motel. You are safe. Can you hear me?" Sam said with a low voice, while he was looking at his bro laying there with blood pumping out of his neck. The tears fell down Sam´s cheeks, while he continued to clean the marks. "can you find anything Helena, I can´t seem to stop the bleedings" She rose from the chair and she made a"move away" sign to Sam.

In her bag she found a needle and some thread; only way to stop these marks from bleeding. She burned the needle before placing some very tiny stitches on the marks. She cleaned it after and wrapped Dean´s neck with gauze. She looked at Sam sitting on the other side of the bed "This should do the trick Sam, now he needs to rest; he won't be any good for a few days. We have to get some water in him" She walked to the window to locate the machine with water and sodas "Perfect there´s a machine right next to the sign in office I will go get some water." Helena left the room and she was back in no time with her arms full. He rose from the bed, and they placed the bottles on the table. Dean made a sound and turned on the bed, almost like he was in cramps; Sam sat down by his side holding his hand.

"Dean, can you hear me? It´s me Sam. We are back at the motel, you are safe. Please squeeze my hand if you can hear me" He was feeling useless, like he was no good to his own brother, it all felt like they came way too late. "Dean, wake up please". Right now Sam didn´t think at all, he let both arms glide under Dean´s back and pulled him up holding him tight. The tears were running free and he kept on saying Dean´s name over and over. He felt Helena´s hand on his shoulder and he raised his head looking up at her.

"Sam, you have to let him rest. He is weak from the blood loss. What I did to help him is the only way; we can´t take him to the hospital, what should we tell them? If they took some blood samples they won´t understand where this venom comes from, there´s no way they can extract the venom from him" she said with a sad voice.

She was right, he had to let him rest for the next few days; he would regain strength. He rose from the bed "We still don´t know how many vamps we could be dealing and we have to find the right place to lock the Alfa female away.

Helena and Sam had to rest too so they went to bed; her sleeping in his bed, while Sam was lying next to Dean.

A few days later Dean was feeling so much better, but not his old self yet; it would take a while longer before he would be himself again

They were talking about how to do this the right way, and where to lock up the female, Dean had an idea, but he knew it wouldn´t be popular, when he broke it.

"So Dean, I have been wondering why you are still human, I mean from all bite marks and the venom; how is it possible you´re not transformed?"

"You do remember when I was bitten years back and the cure I drank. The reason why the venom didn´t turn me into a fang is that the cure made me immune to the venom. The thought hit me while I was tied up at the mansion, it didn´t make any sense why the poison from Chrissy didn´t have any effect on me. The cure I drank back then Sam had more than one effect on me; it made me immune." The both looked very surprised at him.

"Immune? Well hmmm… This Chrissy must be furious, now she found out - if she did figure it out" Helena said with a glimpse in her eyes by the fact how Dean tricked poor Chrissy. "I had no idea a cure could make any human immune, but now I do."

"Ohh. Trust me she is, if she is smart enough to get the message" Dean smiled. "No, she is smart; she knows by now and the worst part is, she can fool anyone with her looks – not me saying this, but she is one attractive fang" He looked at Sam, making sure he wouldn´t drop any smart lines. He found Helena´s eyes again "You know, she wanted me and she´s been chasing me for years, I guess. We walked right into her trap and now it´s payback time" he looked at Sam. "I know how to do it; she knows me and I have an idea" He told the story about what Chrissy wanted him to do. "My plan is to go back there, telling her a lie about how I was attacked but escaped from the cabin, before the hunters who attacked me could kill me. I have a way to get the two of you inside. I heard them talk about a window being broken in the cellar; that´s where you get in. I also have another thing on my mind, and that involves you Helena. We could pretend I attacked you on my way back, and now I will transform you. All of us are covered in vervain so they can´t harm us. I´m pretty sure Chrissy will be furious at me first - but I bet I can convince her into trusting me. I will seduce her and lead her into her bedroom, where I will knock her down, or you will Sam, depends on if we can get you safely through the mansion. The bullet proof way of doing this is that I´m the one knocking her down"

"Are you out of your freaking mind? I´m not letting you do this! Or we´re not letting you. How do I get pass the other vamps? It´s not safe Dean, please Helena, can you tell him it´s too dangerous; there has to be another way" Sam was going out of his mind. "You might be immune to a vamps poison, but you´re not immortal!"

"I hate breaking it to you Sam, but I agree with Dean. Chrissy knows him and you can´t walk in together saying "Hi", now can you? They know you´re bro´s. I´m gonna be a prisoner, it´s the only way, Sam" She said with a calm voice.

"I don´t believe I´m hearing this. You´re both insane; completely out of your mind" he frowned and placed his head in his hands. "You are not even at full strength yet Dean; still you want to walk right back into Chrissy´s arms."

"Hey do you have any better idea Sammy? If so I would – we would love to hear it" Dean bited. "I know I´m still weak, but trust me I´m not that weak. I can handle it and Chrissy"

"Ok fine, if you want to do it in such a reckless way putting your life on the line again, then fine by me. I don´t have any idea right now" he sighed deeply "so are you planning on going now today or what?

"As a matter of fact I am, Sam but I need you to do something first" Dean walked to the middle of the room. "Come here Sam" Sam walked towards him, and he gave him a serious look "Now, hit me Sammy."

"No way I´m hitting you Dean, why on earth do you want me to hit you?" Sam didn´t get a damn thing. He heard Helena pushing her chair, and she stood beside him.

"We don´t really have time for this, come on now hit me Sammy" Again Sam asked the same question. "Seriously Sammy, to make it look real" Out of nowhere he felt a fist on his left cheek, but it came from Helena.

"There you go Dean. How many times do you want me to smack you and where" Dean pointed and she smacked him a few more times, and one made one of his eyebrow split. "Whoops sorry Dean, that wasn´t my plan" She dried it with a handkerchief.

"No problem Helena, we have to make it look like I was attacked; I can´t just walk right into the nest looking like I did before. Thanks for helping out Sam" he bited.

"You are welcome bro. Don´t you think it looks a bit too fresh Dean, if you are trying to pretend it happened a few days ago? He shook his head.

"Sam, they don´t know how many times these men beat me up or when I escaped. This is how we do it and so far you haven´t had any better idea. So we are doing it my way, period" he was getting very annoyed at Sam for being so so – well annoying.

"You are out of your mind and you are dragging Helena into this lame idea. Do you want to drag her by her arms or holding her head under your arm when you walk back into the nest while saying "hey see what I got Chrissy" He was biting at Dean. Sam saw a glimpse in Dean´s eyes; he knew that one a little too well. Yeah, I´m defending Helena, what´s wrong with that. Sam, you are falling for her that´s why you are reacting this way.

Helena kept her eyes on Sam; did you just protect me – like if we had been a couple? What was that look he had in his eyes, when he looked at her? Helena could you concentrate you are a hunter so act like one. "Hey you guys, stop fighting over this please." She had to raise her voice at them. "Sam, as much as you hate the idea it´s the only option we have, what else do you want us to do?" She hated fights between hunters; she heard and saw enough of them.

"Sorry Helena, I just hate the idea of Dean walking back into the lion cage. But all right, I don´t have any ideas, and we don´t have all the time in the world to lock her up. So Dean, where do we lock Chrissy up? Sam sighed while he pushed what he felt about Helena being dragged into this to the back on his mind. She is a hunter; she can do this.

"My idea is the cellar of the mansion, I know there is one, I saw the mansion from outside when we left for the party in Pine Lake" Even if Sam was finally getting use to the idea, something was troubling him, and the look on Helena´s face made Dean sceptic "The two of you look like you have the same thing on your mind, you mind letting me in on it?"

Sam leaned onto the table looking directly into Dean´s eyes. "You have vampire venom flowing in your veins. Its pure poison and we don´t have the slightest idea on what to expect. Will you be sick all of a sudden or feel the pain as when humans normally transform; will you ever get this fever again. All the bite marks - could they start bleeding again? There´s many questions but no answers, or we don´t have anyone as we stand right now"

"Sam´s right Dean, we don´t know if anything could happen to you. You were gone for over a week, and you passed out when we found you. Here at the motel you have been unconscious for days. How can we be a 100% sure nothing will happen? Maybe not now but later on. I´m worried for you." Dean knew they were right; he had in fact vampire venom floating inside him. How could he be sure, he was safe? There was no way of knowing it. "I don´t have any answers just like you; I might not feel anything for the rest of my life, but I can´t be sure" he let his hand run through his hair "What I do know is - how I want this fang locked up and away from doing any harm ever again"

Many things were on Sam´s mind; what happened at the mansion? If Chrissy had been after Dean for, let´s just take years, wanting him as her mate. Wanting him as her mate could be for many reasons; she wanted her pack to multiply into a much bigger and stronger pack of this type, or she wanted a mate to be the leader instead of her. No, that didn´t make any sense with an Alfa female or a male. Another and more terrifying reason was that Chrissy had been planning to make a new being; half human half vampire such a creature would be very powerful. And she wanted Dean as the father of the new spices. Sam, you have to stop making all these assumptions. We´re about to lock her up and in case she could carry his baby already, this thing won´t see any daylight. So stop. "Dean did you have sex with Chrissy?" Sam asked him without thinking. He had to know if there could be anything to the thoughts he had.

Dean looked at his bro when hearing his direct question he also felt Helena´s eyes on him. "Now you´re asking so spontaneously, you have a reason. Yes, I did have sex with her but only once and for the fact I had to pretend I was hers and a vamp. So why do you ask me, Sammy?"

"I just have a few things on my mind to why she wanted you and not someone else. She might have been after you to multiply her pack, she knew you as a hunter – and a very smart one. A hunter vamp not a bad thing having in your pack. It could also be because she wants you to make her pregnant Dean, making a half human half vamp being"

For a while none of them said a word, they just sat there taking what Sam had said in. Helena started to be restless; she scowled to Sam. What if he was right about Chrissy - having sex once is enough. Helena didn´t know enough about this type of vampire, when it came to this. She rose and walked to the window. They had to lock her up and fast. "We have to make our move and fast. In case Sam is right Dean, then we are up against a creature no hunter has ever seen. You have vampire poison in your veins" she turned looking at Dean. "That alone is more than enough, but a new species" She felt the horror inside.

"Look! When Chrissy is in her cage at the mansion without her ring, she will lose all her powers; for each day she will dry out more and more. No one knows she is there beside us" Dean took a deep breath scratching his neck. "You have to stop it and now, I can´t comprehend so much at once. We have to leave and now" He sighed

They left and drove to the mansion in deep silence, each with their own thoughts. Dean was feeling horrible after Sam and Helena´s talk, but he couldn´t think such a terrifying thought to the end. He had more important things on his mind right now. The voice inside his head kept saying"It only takes once, and you didn't use protection, Dean". What if Chrissy was pregnant? Then what? Could such a creep already be capable of something – mind reading or make it´s mom more powerful? Dean, you have to stop it and focus on getting the bitch trapped in the cellar, letting her rot there. Close to the mansion they left The Impala and walked the rest of the way, still in silence; no one had said a word since they left the motel.

Dean sneaked on tip toes along the mansion wall, all the way towards the broken window; he nodded at Sam to crawl inside. Helena knew she had to play the role of being Dean´s prisoner now, and how dangerous it could be. She messed up her hair, with her pointer fingers she smeared her mascara out.

"Ok, are you ready Helena?" Dean looked at her with an impressed look Helena was fast at making it all look so real. She nodded at him. "I guess it will be most appropriate to knock you down and carry you in my arms, when entering the mansion."

"Do what you have to, Dean" She closed her eyes waiting for him to smack her to the ground. His fist hit her hardly a few times. Helena fell to the ground; the last thing she heard before passing out in Deans arms was "I´m so sorry Helena."

The door of the mansion was to his surprise open, so he walked right in with Helena in his arms. A strange silence was hanging in the air; it could be a trap to make the place look abandoned. He headed towards the big staircase and walked up the stairs.

"Chrissy? Babe! Are you here?" His voice echoed?)) through the empty halls. "It´s me, Dean. I brought you something" All of a sudden he felt all air was forced out of him. He dropped Helena on the floor; he heard the bump when she hit. He was being pushed hardly against the wall.

"Dean!" Chrissy hissed in his ear "You fooled me, you stupid human!" She twisted his arm hardly while she kept him up the wall. "What did I say about fooling me, Dean?" She noticed how her bite marks on his neck healed, but she also saw how beaten up he was. It made her wonder if something had happened to him, but she didn´t care right now. "Why did you fool me - and now you´re back? I never thought you were that stupid" She smelled his neck. Delicious human blood floated in his veins, he healed so beautiful; ready to be bitten again. She didn´t hesitate biting him again, she let her teeth sink into his neck, instantly she felt the rush filling her.

He felt so much pain at this moment; his twisted arm, his body was smashed against the wall and now he felt the pain of fangs ripping his skin on the neck, warm blood down his neck and collarbone. Chrissy didn´t stop; she kept sucking his blood, but she lost the focus she had which made it possible for Dean to push her away. He grabbed her neck forcing her up the wall. "Chrissy, you listen now and carefully! I´m back and this is how you welcome your boyfriend; by biting him! What is wrong with you? Look, I´m beaten up and you don´t even ask what happened to me!" He dragged her down the hall to where he dropped Helena; she sat on the floor shaking. Dean winked at her. "See what I brought you – a delicious human ready to be bitten; transformed" He had to get Chrissy to the bedroom, before she might do something none of them expected. He looked Chrissy deep into her eyes while holding her neck; he had to go through with his plan, and he did. He kissed her slow at first, making her give in to him. When he felt he had control over her he lifted her up in his arms and carried her all the way to the bedroom. "Ok Sammy, are you waiting inside or do I have to go all the way? "It would be the right time if he did it now; he had Chrissy, where he wanted her. He Saw Sam´s refection in the big mirror hanging in the bedroom. "Awesome! She has no idea what is waiting." In the door he turned, making it possible for Sam to knock her to the floor. Dean placed Chrissy on the floor, but he kept kissing her, but only for a short time before Sam made a move sign to Dean.

Sam had a huge iron rod in his hands, and the minute Dean moved away from Chrissy, he hit the back of her head making her fall to the floor. Helena came rushing to help Sam and Dean; she took Chrissy´s hand and ripped off the ring and Dean picked her up from the floor.

"The cellar and now hurry" Sam yelled and he rushed down the corridor to the staircase.

They rushed through the mansion and continued to the door leading down to the cellar. Helena turned on the lights down there, and they made their way through a long dusty corridor, which ended at a wooden door. Sam kicked it in; the hall turned into a tiny path leading to a cage at the end. Dean walked into the cage placing Chrissy on the floor. He reached for the iron chains on the floor locking them around her feet. He heard her growl and she turned a bit. Helena took her arms and locked them to another chain. She left the cage while Dean wanted Chrissy to wake up.

"Chrissy, wake up" Dean said while he smacked her cheeks.

She heard Dean talking to her. She felt strange, like her strength was being sucked out of her. She groaned, and slowly she looked at Dean. "Dean? Baby, where are we?"

A smiled spread on his face, and he came closer to her holding her chin. "Well Chrissy baby, you should have been more careful before trying to make me your mate. I´m still human and a Winchester, not a fang! You baby are tied up in the mansion cellar. For each day you will dry out more and more, we have your ring. This is what you get when messing with me." He walked out of the cage locking it, and he kept the key. While they walked out of the cellar they heard her yell after them.

"You will all pay for this! Don´t think you´ll get away with keeping me locked in here! I will find you Dean, and when I do you will beg me not to kill you! Dean I love you, please let me out. Don´t do this!" She screamed.

As they walked through the mansion Sam kept watching Helena. He couldn´t deny the fact that he cared more and more for her. Hours later back at the motel Helena went to get pizza and beers for them, Dean was watching Sam he knew something was up with his bro when it came to Helena.

"Sammy, is obvious to me that you care about Helena" He rose from the bed, joining Sam at the table" Are you in love with her?

Sam sighed by his question "What´s the point hiding anything from you, yeah I do have feelings for her or at least I care for her. When we left the mansion today I couldn´t take my eyes from her.

"You know, we can´t live like monks all our life" He sighed. "Helena is a smart girl and fast, and she is in the business so she knows the risks. If she has feelings for you too then why not give it a chance?

"Who says we´ll meet again after today? We exchanged numbers but from that to relationship, I don´t know. Besides I don´t even know if she does have feelings for me – I did feel some vibes from her, but who says that´s love?" Sam sighed and rose" If my feelings for her grows and keeps on growing I will find a way meeting Helena again.

Dean looked at Sam with a raised eyebrow" I can only agree with you Sammy and it could also be fasciation for her which will blow over after today. But you can´t ignore how there could be more to it, I mean you are a handsome guy" He winked

"Give me a break. You´re the one with the good looks, the one who can get all the girls he wants – that´s not me Dean" Sam said.

Dean sat there with a goofy smile on his face" I admit it I do have a weakness for girls and vice versa, but why not have some fun while we can?" He grinned "No seriously – if you do feel something I will say you give her call and find a way to meet"

"Yeah, will be the best right now. As you said it could be fascination because I´m a handsome young guy" Sam winked

Dean patted his shoulder "That´s my boy, Sammy. Thinking about it, why don´t you ask her out, I mean she haven´t left yet" He winked

Sam blushed while smiling, Dean was right he could take the chance but then again it felt wrong and where to go? "A date here in the middle of nowhere? Seriously Dean, would you even consider asking a girl out on date to the Diner here?" Sam made a grimace

"No, not the first place popping up in my mind. It should be a romantic place or maybe a pick nick. Or I would kick your ass out of the bunker while having my date with my girl there" Dean smiled" But honestly I don´t think that´s gonna happen Sammy, it´s too dangerous being with me

Sam grinned "And it should be a lot safer to be with me?" Sam shook his head "Sounds romantic a date at the bunker will keep that in mind bro.

Dean smiled wide and even more at the thought hitting him, Sam looked at him with a strange look in his eyes.

"What Dean? Not sure what to put into that look in your eyes." He chuckled

"Hmmm…Helena should be back soon with pizza and beers, it does make me think if I should let the two of you have dinner here alone" He smiled devious at Sam

"No way, you´re not leaving me here alone, besides Helena expects us eating together Dean. Where would you eat then, how far is the closets city?

Dean laughed at the panic spreading inside Sam, he looked at the map" Relax, I´m still here ok. Well the closets city is Spring Valley but it does take several hours getting there, I would have starved to death before getting there" he said

"Yeah, you do look like one who haven´t had anything to eat for I don´t how long" he laughed

When Helena walked into the room after knocking she felt a strange atmosphere hanging there. The look Sam gave her, made her stomach turn but in the nicest way. She smiled at him and she placed the pizza and beers on the table

"It feels a bit strange walking in here, not only that what´s with the goofy grin on your faces? Helena smiled

"It´s nothing Helena, we were just talking" Sam said

Yeah about her right Sam, go on ask her pretend I´m not even here. Dean knew he would find it too hard to ask Helena with him being around. Hmmm what excuse do I come up with for leaving, no it´s rude to leave when having dinner.

Sam wanted to ask Helena if they should spend a little time together before leaving – but seriously Pine Lake had nothing to offer at all. Taking a girl out on a date here would be offending her; he turned his head a little looking at her. If we had been here sooner we could have gone to this city festival thing, a festival here in this tiny city sounded like a joke. Sam was so occupied in his own thoughts that he didn´t notice she was watching him closely. He blushed when he saw it he smiled at her.

Helena clearly felt something from Sam, his shy smile and blushing cheek the way he acted right now made her weak. She blushed when he caught her eyes she lowered her eyes, Dean saw everything going on between those two, he smiled inside and took the last bite of his slice of pizza. Is it time going for a walk Dean or a short ride or what?

When Helena rose to get rid of the pizza box, Dean was fast writing a few words down. He pushed it to Sam.

-Going for a walk letting you two have some privacy -. Sam looked at Dean, but it was too late to say or do anything.

" I need to clear my head so I´m going for a little walk, guess all that happened starts to make impact on me." He said and put on his jacket, zipping it

"Are you ok? " Helena asked looking worried at him

"Yeah I´m good, won´t be gone for long" He smiled and left

Ok Sam, take a deep breath! Why this panic Helena and you just worked together what is your problem? "Well we´re alone I guess."

Helena tilted her head watching Sam, never once while working with him had he been acting like now. "Are you nervous Sam?

"It´s that obvious isn´t it" Sam said while he was yelling inside -Sammy you get a grip now, not the first girl you been around! "I´m a bit tense that´s all

Helena felt there was more to this, why did you look at me like that before, why the blushing? She didn´t say anything no reason making it worse, she knew how she felt about Sam. They would go their separate ways when leaving here; maybe someday they would meet again. "No wonder you are tense and Dean needed some air. Been hard for him being trapped at that mansion with such a fang" she said

"We been through a lot so he is responding in a way I haven´t seen before" Come on Sam be honest with her, tell her why he left. He sighed "Dean left for another reason Helena. He wanted to give us time to talk before we leave."

Helena blushed by how Dean had this thought. "Not a lie when saying I will miss you Sam" Not to make Sam suspicious about her feelings for him she continued talking "Working with you has been exciting if you can say that about the job we have. You´re a nice, calm person to be around and so sweet"

Sam smiled shy "You´re not that bad yourself Helena, I do hope somehow we will be working together again someday."

"Had the same thought Sam" Helena wanted to tell how she felt but she kept it to herself.


End file.
